


Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

by faequeentitania



Category: Agents of Cracked, Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Michael's never had his own Christmas tree before, so Dan's making sure his first one is perfect.





	Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post-series fluffy fic for Christmas.

Michael had never had a Christmas tree before.

Dan didn’t know why that upset him so much. There were plenty of people who didn’t celebrate Christmas, for a whole host of reasons, it wasn’t completely unusual.

But there was just something about the way Michael talked about it that made him feel unsettled. Like it wasn’t just a lack of Christmas celebration, it was a lack of... anything. Michael didn’t talk about his mom much, but Dan got the distinct impression that the relationship there was not good. He had his suspicions that Michael had been neglected, but he never had the guts to bring it up. There was never a good enough reason to risk opening up a potentially painful can of worms.

So instead he just vowed to make Michael’s first Christmas with him on the east coast as magical as possible. They went to a Christmas tree farm and picked one out themselves, and Michael couldn’t stop smelling it.

“It smells like a car air freshener,” he chirped, “But _better_.”

“A million times better,” Dan agreed, securing it firmly to the roof of his SUV, “The house is going to smell great.”

It did, and Dan stood back with his hands on his hips after screwing it to the base and getting it centered _just right_.

“Perfect,” he nodded, and Michael hugged him from behind with a laugh.

“Now what?”

“Now we decorate.”

He gave Michael the task of detangling the ornament hooks while he handled the lights, and he stepped back to admire his work when the last branch had been adorned.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask Michael what he thought, when he turned to look at his partner’s face. The words vanished in his throat, completely in favor of watching Michael's expression.

He looked so happy; his eyes bright and clear, and a delighted smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He was taking in the sight of the tree from top to bottom, so clearly in awe of it that it made Dan’s heart hurt.

“It’s weird to see one in my living room,” Michael said after a moment, “I’ve only seen them in department stores and movies and stuff.”

“You like it, though?”

“Of course!” Michael finally turned to look at him with a big grin, “Why? Don’t you?”

“I love it,” Dan quickly reassured him, “I’d have Christmas decorations up all year if it was socially acceptable.”

Michael gave an amused laugh, and Dan smiled.

“Ready with those ornament hooks?”

“Ready!”

This was the part Dan was truly looking forward to. Giving Michael a way to participate in this tradition he had missed out on for so long, allow him to give it his Michael flare.

He didn’t disappoint. Along with all of Dan’s traditional ornaments, he insisted on horse figurines and various action figures, along with little sample bottles of booze.

“Will those even make it to Christmas?” Dan asked skeptically as Michael managed to bend and manipulate an ornament hook around the neck of a tiny bottle of rum, “Or are you going to drink them all?”

“I’m going to drink them all Dan, obviously,” Michael chortled, “But not right _now_ , I know how to pace myself.”

It was Dan’s turn to chortle, raising his eyebrows at him and Michael stuck his tongue out.

“Just you wait and see, Daniel. And besides, those things aren’t enough to get drunk on, that’s what the bottle of Jameson in the cupboard is for.”

That was true, and Dan just gave his head fond little shake and a sigh, hanging up a red shiny bauble.

He was thinking about the ornament tucked away in the coat closet. One he had made over a month ago, and was causing nervousness to flutter around his insides.

He was the sappy one of their relationship, he had no problem owning that title, but it occasionally made him nervous; afraid that he was Too Much and Michael would think he was annoying.

Then Michael paused after balancing a chestnut-colored stallion figure in the middle of a branch to cup his face and kiss him, and the nervousness subsided.

“I have something for you,” Dan murmured quickly, and Michael’s eyebrows quirked up in interest.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to have any presents until Christmas?”

“This one doesn’t count,” Dan said with a soft smile, “Let me get it.”

He reluctantly pulled away and went to the closet, reaching up to dig the little box out from under their pile of hats and scarves, and returned to the Christmas tree with slightly shaky hands.

“Here,” he offered it, “Don’t shake it! It’ll break!”

Michael looked momentarily disappointed, but flipped the lid off of it excitedly.

“You romance nerd,” he laughed, and Dan’s face went pink.

Michael pulled the ornament out of the box, holding it up with a delighted smile.

It was a ceramic bell, he had decorated it at one of those custom pottery places, and on one side, in curly letters he had spent far too long on, _Michael & Dan, First Christmas_. The other side featured a horseshoe and the year, and Dan shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Is it too much? I’m sure it’s too much. It’s silly, I just thought-”

“Dan, shut the fuck up,” Michael interrupted with a laugh, tossing the box away and hanging it right at eye level on the tree, “It’s freaking adorable, you’re so cute.”

Dan blushed deeper and Michael pulled him in for another kiss, his hands on either side of Dan’s head and his mouth insistent and warm.

Dan let himself wrap his arms around Michael’s waist, rubbing absentmindedly at the small of his back, and Michael hummed warmly.

“I love you, Dan,” Michael sighed contently against his lips, and Dan echoed him softly.

“I’m so happy you’re here with me,” Dan pulled back a little, looking at Michael’s face, “I really am.”

“Me too!” Michael smiled widely, and squished his cheeks between his hands a little, “Let’s drink some of these baby booze bottles.”

Dan laughed and shook his head a little, “Finish the tree first, then drinking.”

“Who says we can’t do both? Santa would want us to do both.”

“That is most certainly not true, but fine, go for it.”

Michael plucked a bottle of tequila off the top of the tree and cracked it open with a wide grin.

“Christmas pre-gaming, Daniel. Grab a bottle!”

“Oh why not,” Dan sighed, grabbing the little bottle of irish whiskey, and they clinked them together in a toast.

“Merry Christmas, Michael.”


End file.
